


911 someone's broken into my soulmate connection

by NysaElixer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Adam, Gay Curtis (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NysaElixer/pseuds/NysaElixer
Summary: One day during Shiro his workout, his legs start tingling, when he soon after realizes what that means. He's freaking out. He has a soulmate connection, with two people?





	911 someone's broken into my soulmate connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@taccitho on instagram for keeping me motivated](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40taccitho+on+instagram+for+keeping+me+motivated).



It’s around 9AM, Shiro is almost finished with his workout. When suddenly his right leg starts tingling. ‘It must be from the workout’ he thinks to himself. Then his left leg starts tingling as well, it’s like the tingling is moving over his legs. He shakes his head and goes to finish his workout.

When he finishes the last session he walks up to the changing room to get changed. But when he moves to take off his pants, he is met with two half hearts completing each other on his legs. He stares at the heart silently. “W-What is this” The two different sides of the heart have different styles in them. And- they have two different name tags on them?..

Shiro quickly change this pants and tries to control his breathing. “What is happening to me” he softly whispers to himself. ” He pulls on a new shirt and cleans it up, “Am- Am I mixed in with a soulmate connection?” He grabs his headphones and puts them around his neck. “Did this happens by accident?” He grabs his backpack and looks in the mirror. “This is breaking so much privacy, I can’t be stuck in their soulmate bond”. He splashes some water in his face and takes a deep breath.

~~

Adam looks at the heart appearing on his right leg. Softly smiling at the soft traces he feels while the paint appears. He grabs some red paint and moves to paint on his own leg, having to pull the brush from his skin, so he can giggle softly. “It looks so funny when it appears on your leg” Curtis smiles and leans towards him to give him a small peck on his lips. “It already looks amazing to me”

~~  
When Shiro realizes that he can’t handle this alone he grabs his phone to call Keith.

Keith answers the phone “Kogane.” Shiro lets out a soft gasp, relieved that Keith is awake. “Keith!!” He calls, Keith groans on the other side “You don’t have to yell, it’s a phone call for a reason” Shiro hisses softly “Sorry, sorry”

Shiro continues, “Okay so, idontknowwhattodo, ithinkigotstuckinasoulmatebond” 

“Wait hold on, you could you repeat that. But hmm. Maybe a bit slower?” Keith lets out a soft laugh. Shiro takes a deep breath and repeats it again but slower this time. “I don’t know what to do, I think I'm stuck in someone’s soulmate bond” Keith is silent on the other side of the phone, “Shiro. What are you talking about? Stuck in a bond?"

Shiro bites his lip confused, “I have paint on my legs, and I don’t know what to do?” Keith lets out a soft sigh “Okay, calm down and talk to me. Have you finished your workout?” Shiro lets out a soft ‘mhm’ “Come by my place, I’m home, and then we can talk"  
Shiro closes his eyes for a second and nods, he answers when he realizes that Keith can’t see him, “I’ll be there in 5”

Keith hangs up and Shiro nods to himself and puts music on.

When Shiro arrives at his apartment he rings the bell and within seconds Keith opens the door. “Hey man, you want something to drink first?” Shiro walks in and closes the door while Keith walks into the kitchen. “Yeah, that’d be nice” Shiro plops on the couch and Keith's dog Kosmo puts his head on his leg. Shiro smiles and starts petting Kosmo. “Hi there Kos” Keith hands him a glass of water and smiles, “He missed you” Shiro huffs out a laugh “I missed him too"

Shiro takes a sip of water and puts it on the table, Keith starts talking “Okay talk to me. What were you talking about over the phone?  
Shiro takes a deep breath, "Okay so. while I was working out my right leg started tingling. I thought it was because of the workout, but then my left leg started tingling at the same time.” Keith nods agreeing, letting Shiro know that he can continue talking. Shiro turns a bit more towards Keith "I went to change and pulled my pants off, but when I did that. I saw a matching heart on my legs, two different names and two different styles."

Keith moves his hand as a sign that he needs to show “Show me.” Shiro stands up and pulls off his pants, revealing the painting on his legs. He puts his legs together showing the completely heart. Keith softly traces his hand over the heart and feels no residue of the actual paint. “It’s definitely something connected to soulmates.”

He looks up at Shiro “And you think that you got mixed into their soulmate bond?”

Shiro nods with a worried look on his face “Keith, I don’t know what to do! I’m breaking so much privacy right now!” Keith looks away and softly laughs to himself. "Shiro, do you really think you can get mixed in with someone else’s soulmate?"

Shiro sighs, "I don’t know, maybe I have their blood in me which makes me a part of their soulmate bond I don’t know!!” Keith looks at Shiro and then starts laughing, “You think. Blood?” He starts laughing harder, "Shiro please!! No such thing exists!"  
Shiro pouts and sits down again after putting his pants on again. He looks at Keith “How else would you explain it huh?” 

Keith smiles softly and grabs Shiro his hand softly. "You have 2 soulmates Shiro” Shiro looks confused at Keith, "H-How could that be?” He looks around not knowing what to do "I can’t have TWO soulmates?"

Keith nods to him "I really think you do buddy, there’s two different people on your legs. And it looks like they know each other since they were painting at the same time”  
Keith turns to him completely, “Have you contacted them yet?” Shiro his eyes widen, and he looks at Keith “No?! Why Should I?”  
Keith blinks a few times, “To. Contact them? Get to know them?” Shiro looks down at his hands, "Keith, I can’t! What if they don’t want a second soulmate?"

Keith smiles softly and puts his hand on shiro his shoulder. "If they wouldn’t want that, you wouldn’t be their soulmate.” Shiro calms down a bit, "Maybe you’re right.” Keith hands him a pen with a smile. "Try it, if you want to!"

Shiro grabs the pen from Keith his hand and slowly moves it to his arm. He pulls it back again and looks "What if I scare them off?” Keith gives him a soft smile “You won’t scare them off, I promise.” Shiro moves the pen on his arm and starts writing 'Hi there’ on his arm.

~~

Adam and Curtis are lunching at their dinner. They kept their painting on, because Curtis insisted on keeping them on. Adam smiles at Curtis talking about his latest class. But when his arm starts to tingle, he and Curtis both move to scratch that exact place at the exact same time. Adam looks confused and immediately moves to take off his jacket.

When he sees the words “hi there” he stares.  
Adam stares at the words, "Curtis are you-"

Curtis reacts, “It wasn’t me babe look!” He shows Adam his own arm, on his arm the same words. Adam gasps softly, “You- you have it too?!” Curtis nods confused “Yeah, but... How is this possible?"

Adam grabs a pen from his bag and holds it up. "Let’s ask?" Curtis smiles and nods. “Otherwise we‘ll never know, right?"

Adam nods at Curtis with a soft smile on his face and pulls the cap of the pen with his teeth.  
Adam looks at Curtis and bites his lip, “What should I write?” Curtis lifts an eyebrow. "Maybe just Hi back? It would be rude to ask something without saying hi, right?"  
Adam laughs nervously, "Okay” he looks down at the pen. He drops the pen and looks at Curtis confused and worried, "Is this even real? A soulmate bond with 3 people?” He looks away, "I mean- what if it’s a prank or mistake?"

Curtis puts a hand on his arm and rubs it a bit, "Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay, it can’t be a prank and I don’t think it’s a mistake if they contact us."

Adam nods with his eyes closed, “You’re right” He still hesitates to grab the pen.  
Curtis grabs the pen from the table and holds Adam his arm to answer. he starts writing 'Hey stranger :)’ Adam giggles and mumbles softly "that tickled"  
Curtis softly pecks his lips, "My arm did too." He smiles at the messages on the arm. “And now we wait.” Adam nods with a smile  
~~  
Ever since Shiro wrote them, he has been stressing big time. Keith has asked him if he wanted to go train again “I don’t have enough concentration for it” he had answered. They ended up just watching a movie. Cosmo cuddled in between them. 

About 10 minutes into the movie, shiro his arm starts tingling. He rubs it not realizing what it means, but then he gasps when he sees words getting written on his skin. 

Keith turns towards Shiro, “What is it?"

Shiro stares at his hand, "The- They reacted?” Keith jumps up and leans towards Shiro to check the message. He hums softly and repeats the message: "'Hey stranger’ Awe, you even got a smiley with it!"

Shiro is staring at the message, not believing the words written on his skin. "They actually reacted?” Keith laughs softly, “Well? Answer back!” Shiro looks at Keith "What should I say? I can’t just say hi I’m your soulmate!"

Keith grins, “That’s exactly what you should say!" Shiro stares at Keith with an “are you okay” look. Keith rolls his eyes, "Okay. Then don’t, maybe try complimenting them on their art?"

Shiro nods insecurely, "I could do that,” he looks around on the couch. "Where’s the pen.” Keith grabs the pen and hands it to him. “Here you go buddy"  
Shiro starts writing again, his hand leaning on his arm, not sure of what to say. He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again he starts writing.

'I really liked your art, it looks amazing!’ He pouts his lips softly at his arm and adds something bolder. “I’m Shiro” 

Keith whistles next to him, "Damn, you’re really going for it huh?” Shiro jumps up and looks at him "I didn’t think you would be watching!” Keith laughs softly and shakes his head. "I’m sorry, I thought you wanted me to watch with you."

Shiro rolls his eyes but then his skin starts tingling again. He looks back at it. 'It was an Art assignment, thank you! We’re Adam and Curtis'

The ‘Curtis' is written in a different color of pen, a blue one rather than the red one from the other reactions. Shiro smiles soft at his arm. The red pen starts writing again, 'We’re guessing your also our soulmate?'

Keith huffs out a laugh, “Told you, you should just say that”. Shiro looks at him, “Seriously Kogane” Keith grins at him, “You heard me Takashi!"


End file.
